Change of Heart
by mrslukeduke
Summary: Luke Duke is being haunted by the memory of his first love , will Luke ever find the girl of his dreams.


Last In Love

Tonight on the Dukes :Luke Duke is at a crossroads he can't decide which girlfriend owns his heart will Luke ever find the girl of his dreams.

The boys was over at The Boars Nest hanging with their girlfriends listening to the lastest band that Rosco caught in the speed trap.

Once the music was done , the boys asked the girls if they would like to dance. They happily said yes then they began to dance. But Sue Ellen couldn't help

but notice that something was wrong . Luke's mind didn't seem to be here tonight so she figured she would ask him about it later not now. She was just enjoying

being in his arms. Fifteen minutes later , Luke and Sue Ellen decided to take a break and sat over at their usual booth . Sue Ellen then thought she would ask Luke what was on his mind.

" Luke um... I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be somewhere else". said Sue Ellen

" Um...uh... What honey? I didn't hear you". said Luke.

"Luke will quit IGNORNING ME!"said Sue Ellen

"I don't know what yer talking about you smell so pretty". said Luke

" well thanks honey". said Sue Ellen

"But seriously Luke, who is on your mind?". said Sue Ellen

" Oh I was just thinking about this girl I dated before you". said Luke

" Oh so your cheating on me!" said Sue Ellen

" What are you talking about? She ain't even here". said Luke

" But YOU IS THINKING ABOUT HER AND NOT ME!" said Sue Ellen

" I dated her when I was in the marines that was a long time ago". said Luke

"So? I don't care! We are through!". said Sue Ellen

"Sue Ellen! Wait! I can explain honey please!" said Luke

But Sue Ellen told Luke to stay away from her and that she wanted nothing to do with him. He was left watching the love of his life walk away.

Then his heart started to hurt two tears started falling down his cheeks He then went back down to the booth and sat down.

He couldn't help but feel like such an dummy for thinking of Candy Dix The one that got away as far as he was concerned the one that broke his heart.

Meanwhile Bo couldn't help but notice his cousin looked a bit sad and brokenhearted so he thought he would walk over and she if he was okay.

" Hey Luke you okay cousin?". asked Bo

" I've been better Bo. I really don't feel like talking". said Luke

" Don't tell me you and Sue Ellen broke up". said Bo

" I don't have anyone else to blame for it but me. I just can't stop thinking about Candy. She was perfect. The only one for me". said Luke

"you sure have a problem Luke. I don't know what to tell you". said Bo

" What do you say we head on home? Uncle Jesse is probably pulling them lamb chops out of the oven now". said Bo.

" Luke Luke? Earth to Luke,come in". said Bo

" Uh? What? Oh sorry Bo. Sure I'm ready". said Luke

"you sure your okay Luke? You are acting very strange". said Bo

" I'm fine okay? Quit worrying." said Luke

So the boys headed on the back to the farm. Bo couldn't help but feel that something was going on with Luke but he he had no clue what it figured

maybe Uncle Jesse could be of some help so the minute they arrived back at the farm Bo hoped to talk to him. Uncle Jesse wsa just now pulling the lamb chops

out of the oven as they walked in the door.

" Well it's about time you two showed up. Them lamb chops don't stay warm for long. you know". said Jesse

All through dinner Luke was quiet which concerned Jesse. He kept shooting Bo some looks but Bo just shrugged his shoulders.

Jesse figured he would talk to Luke after supper and see if maybe he could get him to talk about whatever is on his mind.

"These lamb chops are really good Uncle Jesse". said Bo

" Don't you think so Luke?". asked Bo

" Uh ..yeah they sure are declious". said Luke

So while Bo cleared the table, Uncle Jesse asked Luke if he would follow him into the living room so he could have a private talk with him.

Luke finally spilled his guts that he was all broken hearted because Sue Ellen broke up with him over the fact that he can't stop thinking about Candy Dix.

" I'm sorry Luke. I guess you need to figure out which one you really love and who owns your heart". said Jesse

" I guess I'm regretting the fact that I let Candy get away. It was the biggest mistake of my whole life". said Luke

Later on that night as the boys was getting ready for bed, Luke made a wish upon a star then fell into a deep sleep hoping his wish will come true. 


End file.
